


Whoredance

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: You know that thing Thom does on stage... you know what I'm talking about... what if he did that for you... in private? *gasp*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 06 Jun 2010
> 
>  
> 
> 1) This is a story I have to write for someone. I've never written het before. Forgive me if it sucks.  
> \---------  
> 2) ETA: This is so much harder than I thought it would be! :lol:

Fresh from the stage, Thom saunters up and leans in to kiss me. I push him away halfheartedly. “Ew! You’re all sweaty!” I admonish with a laugh.

He grins and starts to gently sway his hips. He locks eyes with me, in that way he does when the adrenaline from the show is pumping through his veins and he loses all inhibitions and sense of decorum. His lips curl into a devilish grin and he slides his hands up his body. First across his belly then up his chest to his neck as his sinuous moves take up more vigor and purpose. My eyes follow the path of his hands and I lick my lip. Jesus Christ! He’s a sexy mother fucker.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thom... someone could walk in.” I say lowly because I’m fighting with myself over the words coming out of my mouth. I really don’t want him to stop what he’s doing.

“Mmm Hmm.” He slides a finger under his collar and slides it down the inside of his shirt to that first button. He toys with the button for a moment then slides his hand back up to his neck. He swirls his hips gracefully and the erection that had been barely evident when he walked in is starting to press more urgently against his thin trousers.

My breathing is getting ragged. I don’t really care if anyone walks in anymore. I love that he can do this to me. He loves that he can too.

I’m watching his fingers with rapt attention. I know there’s significant action going on with his hips just below my field of vision but it’s always been his fingers that own me. As he sways his hips back and forth with a lazy rhythm, he fondles himself while staring right at me. I am utterly mesmerized transfixed. The bloody Dalai Lama could walk in right now and I’d tell him to get the fuck out. I swallow thickly.

Thom starts humming and before he even starts, I know what the song is going to be. It’s my favorite one. The one he adds a special flavor to on stage just for me. That one. My lips start to curl into a smile and his follow suit.


End file.
